Ninjago Stories
by Krisember88
Summary: This will be a bunch of different Lego Ninjago stories. The first one begins with FNAF and lots to follow. I'm not the best speller in the world and this had been written a while ago. This is also my very first story to post. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 ( FNAF )

**Lego Ninjago Fanfiction**

 **Five nights at the Bounty**

 **By Lelouch88**

 **BOOK 1**

 **Cole**

I got up to see a face Kai's face. "What the heck Kai" I say and he grins.

"Its your birthday got you some cake" he hands me cake then runs out like crazy. I look to see a mixed up creature one I recognize as Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's I run but get stopped by a scream I turn to see a screaming running foxy. I jump off the ship and pear through a window to see Jay dead on the ground and I fall and fall till I land and to my surprise I lived cause I fell in water. I ran strait to Dareths dojo and I stop as I see Dareth get his head sliced clean off by the Puppet! I see the puppet run behind a wall and turn to look like Lloyd wired. So I run to the dojo doors and knock. Kai opens the door and yells. "Cole!"

 **Zane**

 **One day earlier**

I turned on looking at my wall. After my downloads finished I left and headed to the food. Today was Cole's day to cook and I was worried about that. "Hello Cole what is for breakfast?" I ask and Cole turns to me smiling.

"You know it pork balls!" Cole replies with joy. Pork balls are what they sound like balls of a male pig cooked medium.

"I'm gonna barf" I hear Jay say from behind me. He must have just entered the room poor Jay the food Cole makes is bad but not offal. "I'm leaving" Jay says again till all I hear is Cole and I breathing.

"You gonna take one?" Cole asks me pushing one in my face. The ball was green and fuzzy so I put down the offer. "Well all the more for me" Cole says with a smile as he pops three balls into his mouth. With that I leave my room and bump into Kai.

"God Zane, I was looking for you mind coming to my room" Kai says with a pleading face.

"Why not" I reply and Kai turns and starts to his room I follow him till we are both in his room and the door is closed and locked. "Is the door part important?" I ask Kai and Kai waves it off.

"No just private stuff between us two" he says before asking a question. "Hey umm Zane your power source you can share it right?"

"Indeed I can" I reply and Kai smiles and I open my chest so he can see the six out of seven remaining.

"Sick" Kai mutters before he asks another question. "Say if I could have a piece would you let me?"

"Yes you could but why?" I ask but that was the last question my power could say before my body shut down and Kai looking over me with a small grin.

 **Jay**

I went to my room and barfed the pork balls Cole loves that look like moldy popcorn and I just can't stand them so as always I skipped breakfast and started to play my scariest video game. Five Nights at Freddy's. I put the game in and played crap I only lived one night before Foxy killed me. Dam you Foxy. I looked at my clock and gasped as it read 8:00pm I played all day holy thats like no video game time at all still need three more hours. The next time I look its 11:00pm yes best time to stop. I jumped into my bed for five minutes before I had an urge to go to the bathroom so I did and came back to my bed jumped in and felt a sharp blade. I turned my night lamp on to see a knife and a chicken but not just any chicken, Chica the chicken. I jumped out of bed and reached for my weapon but it wasn't there I ran for the hall but my door was blocked by someone in a cloak with blood stained at the bottom.

"Hey Jay like your little nightmare" the cloaked person says in a voice I know all to well the pull back the hood to reveal the face I was hoping would never have to see again there in the dark was Chen standing in my door way smile on his lips as Chica came closer and closer I wouldn't go down like this I would fight Chen and Chica if I had two I flipped over Chen and ran strait into Kai.

"Jay whats your problem!" Kai said clearly mad that I just slammed into him.

"Chica and Chen" I say with fear in my voice I try to pass Kai but he blocks me.

"Jay stop fibbing" Kai says and I punch him in the face and dash down the hall way. Kai fell to the ground clutching his face. "Jay!" He yells but I don't turn around Chen and Chica are after me better get Kai to slow them down right? No. I turn and look to see Chica knife to Kai's chin. But Kai isn't looking worried just mad. Kai pushes Chica off of him and Chica stumbles back to gain balance and falls on Chen who had just walked up behind him. Kai walks to me Blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and chin.

"Kai" I mutter.

Kai doesn't listen only smiles at me. "Jay you just punched me in the face and left the duck to kill me with Chen thats one mean friend. Right and for that you'll get the pay back but not from me lets say Chen's little friend." I turn to look at a brown face and one eye and it screams and I black out.

Foxy the pirate fox just killed me but this time for real life.

 **Wu**

"Training" I call for the tenth time but still only Kai and Lloyd show up. "Where have those ninjas gone?" I ask myself but Lloyd replies to it.

"Maybe Zane needed some fixes and Cole and Jay well don't know" Kai looks at Lloyd then me.

"Got nothing no ideas what so ever" With that I head down to Jay's room.

"Jay" I call from out side his door I wait a few moments but no reply comes. "Jay" I call again still nothing like the man I am I open Jay's door with my stick. My moth falls down. Standing in Jay's room is Chen a smile around his lips.

"Wu been a wile" Chen says to me I hold my stick as I ask my question.

"Where are my students Cole, Jay and Zane?" I ask Chen says nothing only grins.

"There missing huh well thats good news for Samukai and I and of coarse our masters creations" I gasp at that.

"Samukai he was killed by the ninja though" I say and Chen smiles wider.

"Oh but was he, the ninja captured me and one of them let me back out and also Samukai and for his kindness we promised to help him take over and I think you know exactly who our surveyor was and who wants you dead!" I back up if Chen is correct the ninja who are still alive and Nya are in great danger I must warn them. I dash out of the hall to Kai and Lloyd who where now playing chess.

"Lloyd, Kai both of you run like heck!" I scream as metal clangs behind me both Lloyd and Kai look at me.

"Sen.." Lloyd starts but Kai grabs him and runs I look at what grabbed me and I see a metal fox with two heads a voice inside my head says Mangle till I see my student who betrayed us and I fall into blackness as soon as they say.

"Later Wu"

 **Kai**

I ran with Lloyd to Nya and she was in the middle of a shower. "Nya we need to leave!" I yell and she ignores me. "Nya Jay and Cole are probably dead and sen.."

"Stop making things up brother" Nya says to me I look at Lloyd he shrugs.

"Nya please" Lloyd says and her hearing Lloyd's voice makes a difference she shuts off the water and throws a dress on. "Lets go guys" Lloyd starts but never finished cause of a big bear thing that just stuffed him in a bear suit.

"Freddy!" Nya screamed she pulls me to a room which opens up to her car. "To the dojo" she says and I jump in the car with her and we drive away.

"Get them!" a voice calls from my behind I turn my head to see Chen. Wait Chen! Nya drives us down Ninjago city to Birthday avenue where Dareth has his dojo.

"In there" Nya says and Nya and I run into the dojo and slam the doors locked. Like that will do much.

"What are you doing rushing in my dojo?" Dareth asks perfectly calm. "Wait I know your trying to train your sister well not in here today my students have all gone missing in the back room and a man in purple said there for a wedding."

"We ran away from the kill zone Bounty" I say and Dareth just looks at me. "Long story all of the others are dead" I say vary fast.

"Can we stay?" Nya asks Dareth and he shrugs then walks out side then we hear.

"Holy mother fu..." I wince as I complete the word he was going to say.

"Holy mother fu? What does that mean?" Nya asks.

"Fun" I say so she won't start acting up over the word Dareth choose to say. "Where is he anyway?" I ask before opening the door to see Dareth with his head cut clean off laying on his back out side the dojo door. I look up to see a thin body with a mask over him. The thin masked man jumps at me and freaks the day light out of me before he lands on me Nya slams the door shut.

"Kai you where about to let the Puppet kill you really smart huh!" Nya yells.

"The what?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Five nights at Freddy's the puppet kills you by leaping and the thing that killed Lloyd that was Freddy himself."

"How are they here?" I ask and Nya shrugs. Bang! Bang! Bang! We hear from the door beside me and as crazy as it sounds I open it to see Cole!

 **Jay**

I open my eyes to see a white mask. But wait make that a thin body and a white mask. Wait nope not a thin body standing before me is Samukai the old king of the skeletons. His red sunken eyes as cold as ever his four arms only bone. I look around to see a huge stone room and only Samukai and I are in it.

"Hello Jay" Samukai says I don't answer only wonder if I'm dead or alive or some where in between. "Jay your not dead" Samukai says and I nod well thats answered great now where am I.

"Where am I?" I ask and I get no reply from the mixed up skeleton only a grunt. I move to one of the walls and I feel it, its cool and wet must be near a river or maybe under one. I feel the floor cool and dry unlike the wall I do the same to all the other walls all dry unlike the first one I felt.

"Jay your in Chen and my secret places our saver slash master gave us these places you are the first to wake from the death scare."

"Then how am I alive?" I ask and Samukai grunts again.

"When our master decides to explain it will make scene and yes we have a master the person who brought me back to life and Chen from the cursed realm. You may ask why your hear and my

answer to that is so the sickness can be stopped. Don't ask what sickness I don't know." I think about all Samukai just told me before talking.

"Who are the robots, the five nights at Freddy's guys?" I ask and Samukai grunts again.

"Just when I think I have covered it all you ask a question gods of Garmadon help me. Their made from Zane's power source Chen grabbed them by using his staff he looked like Kai and asked Zane and well things went Chen's way." Samukai says and points to my behind and then I hear.

"Jay!" I turn to see a friend but not only a friend I turn to see a ninja.

 **Nya**

"Wait Cole!" I hear Kai yell. I turn and look out the window surely it was Cole ninja of earth and my secret crush. "What happened?" I ask and he looks at me with fear. Cole had a scratch on his arm and his hair was knotted like crazy.

"Jay, I saw him dead on the ground as a pirate fox tried to kill me he destroyed my weapon!" Cole yells with fear I bring him in side the dojo. Cole sits next to me and I glare at Kai for him to get something like tea. "I couldn't find anyone but dead Jay so I ran hear and luckily found you." Cole says calmer.

"I found coffee would that work?" Kai comes in asking Cole shakes his head no.

"I don't like coffee but cake" Cole says and Kai runs off and we hear a bang! Clash! Boom! Kai comes with chocolate cake with strawberries on the top.

"Yum" Cole says before digging in once he has had enough I have some and it tasted like an ice cream Sunday. I checked my watch an saw the time 8:00pm the anamatronics could be coming for us.

"Aaaaaa!" Cole screams and Kai faints I turn to see Mangle and Cole jumps up and runs behind me.

"Surprise" Mangle says in a scratchy voice as she makes her way forward. Her silver body reflecting the dim light of the dojo in my eyes so I can barely see. "Poor soul" Mangle says as she walks closer now beside Kai. Mangle stops and stays beside Kai still looking at Cole and I.

"Time to eat" Says a voice from behind me I glance to see Chica the chicken smiling fork and knife ready. Chica's yellow colour as yellow as a bumblebee her fork red from blood and her apron red and black from blood and dirt. Chica walks closer to us and now she stands beside Cole.

"Save me" Cole squeaks before Chica's fork goes through his eye then his neck. I jump over Chica and stay by the wall Chica walks to stand beside Mangle. Kai still on the ground not dead but blacked out.

"Holy mother of metal that was cool" Kai says sitting up and opening his eyes. Now he is face to face literally with Mangle and they both stay like that for a good five minutes. Mangle snorts and Kai's mouth drops. "Nya this girl is sick" Kai says turning to look at me his face in a smile till he looks at me then beside me. "Umm can you tell me what that is?" Kai asks Mangle. I look down to see a blue

and red butt.

"Balloon boy" Chica says and Kai looks at her.

"Holy man this is so cool Nya come look at the work on these guys there people." Kai says with concern.

"Kai how are you not dead yet?" I ask and Kai looks at me confused. Mangle picks up Kai and throws him on her back Kai squeaks as his private part slams against Mangles back.

"Nya!" I turn to see all my friends alive and well. Cole with his weapon Jay with his video games Zane powered on Lloyd un teddyed and Sensei Wu with his tea. "Tricked ya!" Kai screams from behind me and I turn to see Kai in my face a grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Nya" Jay says and he hands me a gift I open it to see a card I read it and it says _tricked ya your dead._ I look up to see Jay turn into Freddy Lloyd turn into Foxy, Sensei turn into Balloon boy and well you get the scary point I turn to Kai but he stays the same.

"Like my gift to you Nya its got death in it" Kai says and Mangle rips me to shreds when I open my eyes all the Ninja are looking at me. "Nya your up" Jay says with joy. I stair confused at them till Cole yells one word.

"FOXY!"

 **Cole**

Nya had been talking to Kai and Jay and I and had fainted from seeing an anamatronic named Foxy. She had been out for about a week and in the time she was out Jay befriended the anamatronics he made a song with Freddy Frazbear and cake for me with Chica the chicken. Zane and Bonnie have been played the video game and Kai and foxy are have races all day. The anamatronics aren't mean at all but when I just yelled Foxy that may have scared Nya to heck. "Nya its ok" Jay says to try and comfort her. As Zane and Lloyd's try to hold Kai and Foxy back from running past her and scaring her even more.

"There are killing anamatronics out there Cole you just yelled Foxy and thats the worst" Nya says with fear as Jay brushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"Nya's up let me see!" I hear Kai yell from behind me.

"His sisters up let me see!" Foxy yells from beside Kai.

"Who is yelling?" Nya asks.

"Kai and Lloyd" I say but Nya looks at me carefully.

"No I see Lloyd and Zane holding Kai and someone else back. Whose the someone else?" Nya

says looking at me dead on in the eyes.

"Let me see!" Foxy screams with Kai as they push Lloyd and Zane back so there in front of Nya Jay and I. "Shes up" Foxy says happily.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Nya screams and punches Jay in the face so he gets off of her she jumps up and runs out of her room past Kai and Foxy.

"Whats up with her?" Kai asks me and I slap my face.

"Lets get her" Foxy says to Kai and they both smile and take off chasing her. Did I forget to mention Foxy gave Kai running lessons and now there equal speed. Right and Chica sleeps with me and ever night we have a different type of cake!

 **Jay**

God Freddy is the best singer. He sleeps with me eats with me and ya lots more so this is what has been happening. Cole and Chica are buds, Freddy and I are awesome palls, Lloyd and Golden Freddy are supper buds, Zane and Bonnie are great buds and last Kai and Foxy are like family they love each other so much. Nya got up yippee! Nya ran away tear tear.

"Cole get her!" I yell and Cole looks at me.

"Kai and Foxy are already probably five meters ahead of her" Cole says.

"Then she will turn and run this way so we gotta catch her shes part of the team!" I yell and Cole grunts.

"Fine"

"I got her" I hear Foxy say from behind me. I turn to see Nya knocked out in Foxy's arms. Nya's raven black hair plastered to her face from sweat.

"Is it singing time yet?" Freddy asks from the door way. I look at my watch 10:00am singing time it is wait when did Freddy come in here? "I just walked in" Freddy says with a smile seeing the time.

"Sorry Cole guess your on your own right now" I say before walking to my room with Freddy.

"So what song topic?" I ask and Freddy smiles.

"How about the seasons?" Freddy asks and I smile.

"Perfect topic my furry friend" I say and we start our awesome song.

 **Wu**

"Training!" I yell for the hundredth time but still no students only Jay's loud song he gave me playing in the background before I go and shut it off.

"Hey Sensei wanna listen to our song?" Jay comes in asking with a music disk in hand.

"No Jay no more, you must train!" I yell and Jay roles his eyes and puts in the music disk and he makes me listen to it it was offal.

"Now Freddy and I will do it live for you Sensei, right forgot to say, Freddy does the beat I do the singing." Jay says with joy before he starts.

 _Boom Boom Bang Sumer_

 _Boom Boom Bang Winter_

 _Boom Boom Bang Autumn_

 _Boom Boom Bang Spring_

 _Boom Boom Bang Sumer Winter Autumn Spring_

 _If all the seasons weren't here but one life as we no it would be done_

 _If winter was only here then no crops would grow a lack of vitamin D would cost our lifes_

 _If it where only sumer our skin would be to hot we would get poison bugs from all across the land_

 _Boom Boom Bang Sumer_

 _Boom Boom Bang Winter_

 _Boom Boom Bang Autumn_

 _Boom Boom Bang Spring_

 _Boom Boom Bang Sumer Winter Autumn Spring_

 _If all the seasons weren't here but one life as we no it would be done_

 _Autumn gives us a time to see colours of glory_

 _Spring gives us a place to run not hot not cold_

 _Boom Boom Bang Sumer_

 _Boom Boom Bang Winter_

 _Boom Boom Bang Autumn_

 _Boom Boom Bang Spring_

 _Boom Boom Bang All!_

"Get out!" I scream

 **Nya**

I tried to run away from my ship but a screaming fox named Foxy got me and knocked me out. Now I am awake pretending to be asleep on my bed. I squint to see Kai in the room in front of my mirror with out a shirt on looking at his mussels. "Kai" I say in almost a whisper and he turns and looks at me.

"Did Nya just mutter or am I hearing things?" He asks himself still looking at me.

"No I'm up" I say and I sit up and Kai just looks at me. "Get a shirt on" I say and he looks down at his chest then blushes.

"Come on I'm older and your my sister so can't I just figure out what the big deal is so you can go back to your every day stuff and I can start my running again" Kai says.

"Get a shirt on" I say and finally he leaves the room to comes back with a shirt on. His shirt is a red T-shirt with no design on it. "Ok now explain the Five Nights At Freddy's" I say harsher than I meant to.

"So Jay was playing the game and something happened and they came here. I became extremely good friends with Foxy as the others befriended the other anamatronics and became good friends with them. You got knocked out for some time and then you got up saw Foxy run to you and ya you ran away." Kai says in one long breath.

"So there good anamatronics" I say and Kai nods no.

"There epicly awesome friendly anamatronics" he says looking proud. "What?" He asks looking at my face.

"Epicly isn't a word" I say and he roles his eyes.

"Big D" He says and I laugh.

"Its a really big deal Kai improper grammar can cost you friends jobs and other things" I say he roles his eyes.

"Ya and a screaming fox pal can't."

"Wait screaming fox pal" I say and tense up.

"I said already the anamatronics are good things and Foxy is awesome times five hundred million. So enough freaking out already or Jay will sing you his worst song" Kai says right before he yells "Jay!" Jay comes running in.

"Yes" Jay says with joy.

"Nya is up she wants to hear your best song" Kai says with a smirk and Jay grins.

"Ok then Nya get ready to hear the best thing ever" Kai leaves the room mouthing the words "good luck" before he turns and walks away. "So I made this one about the ninja" Jay says. Then he starts and my ears explode with noise.

 _There was a man who had to teach a group of teens_

 _This man had to train them to be ninja_

 _the best was blue_

 _then green_

 _then the mighty white_

 _then black and last red_

 _Red had a sister who was as kind as the sweet grass_

 _She was as beautiful as the rainbows end and as lucky as a coin_

 _There was a man who had to teach a group of teens_

 _This man had to train them to be ninja_

 _the best was blue_

 _then green_

 _then the mighty white_

 _then black and last red_

 _The red ninjas name was Kai the black was Cole_

 _Then green Lloyd Garmadon and Zane the white_

 _But the most awesome was the blur his name was to great to say so instead of his real name sets just say E_ pico

 _There was a man who had to teach a group of teens_

 _This man had to train them to be ninja_

 _the best was blue_

 _then green_

 _then the mighty white_

 _then black and last red_

 _So now you know all the colours of the great ninja team blue black_

 _green and white and last the firy_

 _Red!_

"Jay" I say "Get out!" Well this has been a long trip and ride I hope we will always stick together.


	2. Chapter 2 ( Cursed Amulet )

**Lego Ninjago Fafiction**

 **Cursed Amulet**

 **By Lelouch88**

 **BOOK 2**

 **Kai**

I open my eyes to be looking at the roof and I know its here. I walk out of my room to my bathroom and see her there. My dream girl her blond hair at her shoulders her purple obsidian armor shinning and her sword hung at her hips. Her elegant wavy dark purple dress hangs down from her tall shoulders. The young elegant girl looks at me and steps closer and closer till our bodies are inches apart. "Hello Kai" she whispers and I look into her deep black eyes full of skill. She holds out her hand reviling an obsidian amulet and like my dream she hangs it around my neck and I feel its power. She looks at me closely and speaks again. "You have been chosen do not make us regret our choice" she steps back and vanishes into the shadows of the night hallway and I know the next battle has begun one I'm proud to be in.

 **(3 hours before) Jay**

I love the smell of Zane's wonderful pancakes. The dark crisp soft edges on the outside but within a soft milky center. The smell of the pancakes are better then a sunny sun rise and a glories day. After breakfast I head to the training rooms and bring out my chain to the training dummy. "take that and this" I say to the training dummy as I hit it with my strong chain weapon.

"Hey Jay what ya up to?" says a voice from behind me. I spin around to see Kai.

"Training, what about you?" I ask and Kai smirks. Kai's brown hair is spiked as normal and his ninja suit is in a clean state unlike mine.

"You know walking around wondering what my brothers slash friends are up to" Kai says acting out what he says. "So I was about to go see Cole but Lloyd said hes grumpy today wanna go and see why?" Kai asks me.

"No" I say back and continue hitting the training dummy.

"Well ok then I will go see Cole then I'm going to my room to take a shower so have fun" Kai says before I hear his foot steps leaving down the hall.

"Take this overlord" I say as a joke to the training dummy. After about two hours of training I go to Kai's room and see he must still be talking to Cole I go to his bathroom and feel the small chip that fell off a wile ago but to my surprise the glass is black where I put my hand and dark shadows start spilling out I run out and run to my room and try to forget what I just saw. I turn on my computer and watch Bobbatude a television show. I glance at the clock to see its nine pm. Well I'll take an early night I turn my lights off go grab an easy dinner brush my teeth then lie down and sleep.

 **Cole**

Kai came up to me and I slapped him. I'm still pissed at Nya for choosing Jay over me but well as Sensei said I got to get over it. So I got up from my bed in the morning and saw great its Wednesday waffle day. I hate waffles. I go and eat then see Kai he looks the same except for a necklace he has on. It looks as if its an amulet, a black stone amulet. So I walk up and ask.

"Hey Kai sorry about yesterday but I wanted to ask about that amulet you have there?" Kai smiles and answers.

"I found it in the bathroom floor from a magic wizard who wants us dead" I chuckle and Kai frowns before grabbing his head in agony. I see that his amulet is now glowing a little.

"Kai, Kai are you ok?" I ask stupidly, I know hes in pain.

"Cole my head there a voice" Kai says barley a whisper.

"I'm here Kai I'm here" I say and Kai stops grabbing his head he looks at me and I smile "it'll be alright" I say before Kai passes out in my lap. I bring him to his bed and lie him down and I hope he'll be aright when he gets up he must have a heck of a headache.

 **Kai**

I remember passing out on Cole cause of the power the amulet holds it feels good even though at times it hurts to know what will come. I go to my room bathroom and stair into the mirror soon all of this will be gone, soon there will be no ninja cause earth will be taken over by the once who have been in charge all this time the shadow kingdom. I look to the shower door to see a hand print I know recolonize quickly as Jay's he knows about my shadow room. Amora cursed my room so I could get used to the dark shadows Amora even gave me shadow armor. I look at my amulet in the mirror its beautiful given to me by the queen of shadows the queen Amora. The shadow kingdom I have seen in my dreams and I know its real in every shadow theres a kingdom lead by a lord each lord has an ogre pet each ogre has its children and each lord has an army. Amora will come today and show me how to use my new growing powers of the amulet. A curse comes though once I had worn it, it will never come off. I lied to Cole because my friends will all be captives when Amora comes to take back her place on earth and look here she is now.

"Hello Kai" Amora shays her voice sweet yet sturn.

"Hello shadow queen Amora" I say and Amora gives me a smile.

"You training will start hard and then harder you up to it?" She asks and I smile.

"Even a test" I reply and then we get to it.

 **Jay**

I went to Kai's room to check on him and I opened up the door and gasped. I saw a girl a cute pretty girl near Kai holding her hand out and the strange necklace Kai has on was glowing hot red. Kai's face was expressionless he looked more or less fine except the amulet glowing red hot like magma. I shut the door and run to Cole and gasp as I see him kissing Nya. All of what I just saw flash out of my mind to this.

"Cole you monster!" I yell and Cole looks at me and then he smirks.

"Jay come on in see Nya does like me more after all" Cole says taunting me. I look at Nya and she sighs before speaking but I slam the door and go back to Kai's room before she says a word. I crack open Kai's door and see now that the girl had Kai knocked out and was leaning over him.

"My plan is perfect" she says in a beautiful voice like an emerald. "He will be mine" she says before vanishing to a shadow and flying away. I run to Kai's side and shake him. I look to see his amulet back to its dark colour but glowing a bit. Kai's eyes open and he looks strait into mine and for a second I believe its him before I realize his eyes are pitch black pits. He grins and grabs my mouth and pulls the air out of me like a black-hole does and my hope dies with me.

 **Cole**

Jay was mad. He walked in then stormed out cause he saw me with Nya. I waited for his normal don't touch my girl but it never came even in two days past the encounter. Come to think Jay wasn't at any meals neither was Kai. Strange. "Hey Zane seen Kai or Jay?" I ask and Zane shrugs.

"Sorry Cole no" Zane says and I go to Kai's room to my surprise his door was wide open. Like the black ninja I am I go in unseen and investigate. I see Kai in his bathroom door wide open, strange and he is looking at his shower glass. Double strange.

"What Cole?" Kai asks not looking at me still eyes glued to the glass. I back up a step cause I know he hadn't looked at me. "Cole speak to me" Kai says and I back up again.

"Kai why are you looking at the shower glass door?" I ask and I think Kai smiles.

"No reason" he replies. No thats a lie theres a reason, I say in my head. Kai turns at me his eyes pits of darkness and I back up I think I am scared. I Cole never get scared but this is scary. Kai lunges at me I and I leap out of his way and he sneers. "Cole face me strong cat" Kai hisses st me with a smirk on his face.

"Kai what the heck is wrong with you?" I ask yell and he smiles wider. Kai's cloths are torn and he is paler than before and his eyes are like pits of death. Kai growls at me and makes an inhuman screech. "Zane!" I scream as Kai leaps at me. I am sure I'm gonna die by the hands of my friend or fire ninja. But Zane saves me Zane pulls me back just as Kai lands now blood clams at his fingers his amulet glowing wildly. The amulet dies down and Kai falls to the floor me and Zane against a wall my heart beating five times as fast as normal.

"My head" Kai groans on the floor a meter away. The claws have gone away from his hands and he lifts his head to look at us. His eyes are now there normal hazel colour and his hair is flat and messy.

"Cole Zane what happened?" Kai asks and I don't say a word only look at him in fear.

"Kai you tried to kill Cole and I" Zane says and Kai looks hurt before laughing.

"Ha ha so didn't do that you guys are my friends I would never mean to hurt you" he says laughing till he finds out were not laughing a bit. "Wait your being honest?" Kai asks looking surprised and worried. I nod yes and Kai shrinks down into a ball. "But I don't remember trying to" he says and I go to him.

"That amulet has a curse on you get rid of it" I say and Kai looks at me tears in his eyes.

"I can't the lord won't let it" he says sadly then I look at Zane and his eyes are wide.

 **Zane**

Kai has been cursed by the lord of shadow and only Sensei knows how to stop it. So I run to Sensei ignoring Cole's yells. "Sensei we have a huge problem" I say and Sensei looks at me. "Kai its Kai, he has been cursed by the shadow lord he has the shadow amulet around his neck."

"What the hell no Zane that must be a lie please say it s a lie!" Sensei screams at me. "Say it say it!" Sensei screams louder.

"Sensei I know its offal but its true and the forth stage is already happening."

"No! No! No! It can't be how did it happen?" Sensei asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know but Kai has it when the last stage happense it will be to late and we all will die!" I yell and Sensei joins my yelling.

"Brother what the hell!" I hear Sensei Garmadon yell both Sensei and I look at him.

"The shadow lord is back!" I yell and Garmadon starts yelling to. We yell for about five minutes strait. Sensei has a coughing fit after the yelling.

"Did he get the amulet?" Sensei Garmadon asks and I nod yes.

"This is bad really bad which Shadow lord Nepal, Alora, Merasa who?" Garmadon asks and both Sensei and I shrug.

"Cole is with him right now" I say and Sensei nods.

"Good, but we need to keep an eye on Kai at all times. I will call a meeting in five minutes Zane alert the others" Sensei says and I do so. I run to Lloyd and Nya and our guests Jay's parents. I hear on the intercom. "Meeting in the café now" in Sensei's voice so I listen.

"What up?" Nya asks Sensei and he shushes her.

"We are hear to discus the shadow lord. One of the great shadow lords has come here for some unknown reason and we will stop her. Does anyone know who this shadow lord is?" Sensei asks no one answers. "Well thats a huge part of the problem if we find out which shadow lord it is we will know her strength and powers so everyone thats task one. Second thing is, Kai has the amulet and thats the main sign so Kai must be watched we will tie him to the mast and hope he doesn't escape cause he is under the shadow lords control." Nya protests.

"You can't lock him up! He is my brother and your friend!" She shouts and Sensei shaks his head.

"Nys if its Amora we must, she is the queen of the shadow lords and the strongest if she gets one of us as in Kai and tries to take over we will stand no chance at stopping her."

"It is her" a voice comes from behind us all we all turn to see Kai. Kai stands his hair geld again and hie eyes normal, I must be blind to have not realized his seat was empty. "I hear her voice every now and then and she told me her name its her" Kai says not worried.

"Anything else amulet holder" Lloyd says and I glare at him.

"Be nice Lloyd hes still the same old Kai, just not when his eyes are black pits that look really scary" Cole says.

"I agree with Sensei Nya" Kai says and Nya goes up and hugs her brother Kai hugs his sister back. "I will want water and food though I don't want to die yet" Kai says with a hint of laughter.

"Kai!" We hear a voice yell and I turn to see Jay cloths torn and beat up and mad but still normal Jay.

 **Jay**

I glare at Kai with blood red hatred. Kai the one who almost chocked me to death and I'm gonna return him the favor. I leap at Kai stunning the other ninja and Sensei. I kick Kai hard in his shin then I leap and grab his hand and I bite it hard. Kai's blood stars to poor down my mouth as Kai's screams fill the room all I can think about is him chocking me. I push away kai and Kai stumbles to the floor his hand red and oozing blood.

"Jay I'm your friend" Kai starts to say but can't finish cause my hands are at his neck letting no air to his sad little poor lungs. Kai starts to panic kicking me and pushing me but my grip on him is like diamond not steal. I feel a hand on my back and I turn to face Nya her face full of fear.

"Jay" she says and against my new hatred I let Kai breath and I look at Nya deep in the eyes. "Jay go think about this all in your room!" she yells and I scurry like a cat to my room when I open the door my memories of the girl who was possessing Kai comeback.

"Oh twaddle" I say aloud.

 **Cole**

I stair in shock as Jay chocks Kai to the ground. Nya goes up to Jay and gets him to run to his room. I can bring myself to think, speak and move five minutes later. I walk up to Kai and see that he is still having trouble breathing cause of Jay. "You ok?" I ask and he nods.

"Better" he replies then grabs his chest as he takes a breath. Nya walks up to us and waves me away as she cares for he cursed brother. I head to Jay's room and see him reading books three at once and twelve on the ground pages torn out.

"Jay what the hell!" I yell and Jay looks at me and smiles.

"I found it, I found out the reason shes here" Jay says still smiling. I take in what jay just said, Jay's smile is full of pride and joy

"You found out what exactly?" I ask Jay sighs.

"Why Kai has the amulet and why Amora's here" I smile with Jay and wait for him to explain. Jay does and I gasp. "Kai is working with her, She speaks to people in there dreams and convinces them to take the amulet and wear it once they do she can have full control. Amora is the shadow queen she has armies and ogres and shadow golems."

"Cole, Jay what ya up to?" I hear a voice ask behind me darn I forgot I was in the door way so the door was wide open.

"We were talking about pie" Jay says and I get pushed by Jay I turn around to see Kai eyes black.

 **Kai**

I heard Jay and Cole talk about Amora and I. I walked into the room using the new power Amora gave me turning my eyes black like hers. I speak to them asking a question even though I know the answer. "Cole Jay, what ya up to?"

"We were talking about pie" Jay says and I chuckle quietly before pushing Cole beside Jay and he turns to look at me. His eyes go strait to mine and I inwardly smirk.

"Oh you say you did but you didn't" I say and Jay twitches. Amora just taught me the ogre summoning spell and my test was to scar two friends I know exactly what I'm gonna do.

"Remember Amora has control over Kai cause of the amulet" I hear Jay whisper to Cole I see Cole nod.

"I'm not deaf" I say and Jay snickers. I bring my left hand out in front of me and start the spell. Dark energy whirls around the room and I can see Cole and Jay hugging wish I got that on camera. Right before the spell is done I get smacked hard on the back I whirl around to see Sensei Wu. I will make one exception. I summon a sword and Sensei Wu backs up.

"Kai" he says in a calm way even though I can tell hes panicking.

"You scared Sensei?" I ask and he grunts.

"Let my student go" Sensei demands and I need to think of something fast before he realizes its me. Thats it got it.

"Why Mr. Wu lost your touch" I say and Sensei leaps at me. I move out of the way easily and hear Jay yell Sensei remember hes Kai controlled he may try and kill you. I snort and Sensei hears it and his eyes go wide. I can't let him blabber it out and hes strong so I use one of Amora's moves I

shadow kill him. I hold my sword up and dash strait through Sensei I turn around to see him fall dead to the ground. Best part no blood shown. I turn back to Jay and Cole both full of fear to see Sensei go down so easily.

"Kai fight it" Jay says his voice shaking.

"Poor ninja lost his friend" I say and that pisses the scared to death Jay and Cole off. Jay runs at me and I do a shadow freeze and I go through Jay and he falls on the floor like a statue Cole stops dead. "Say nothing I'll let you live and him" I point at Jay Cole nods then I undo my masking and let my brown colour return. Then like before I fake fall to the ground grabbing my head my shadow sword vanishing into the shadows of the room.

"Kai" Cole says running to me. I look up at him and ask the stupidest question ever.

"What happened"

 **Amora**

My plan is a charm. Kai has killed the scary one and freaked the living life out of two of the ninja perfect. I turn to my second in command, Fanden. "Kai has done well upgrade his amulet to max level its time for our war" Fanden nods then goes off to do as I commanded. I walk to my throne and turn on the speakers. "Attention every shadow we will prepare for the war on earth the mortals shall for warn all the other lords of our timing the great killer of our people Killer Wu is dead!" I yell into the speaker then Fanden comes back his black short buzz cut hair smooth and his black eyes full of hatred for mortals. Fanden's black armor is cleaned and sharp ready to cut steal.

"Lord Amora Kai has been asking you for a favor" Fanden say and I use my power to travel to Kai. I appear and I regret it. I turn and close my eyes from him, Kai was undressing for some reason. Once he has finished I turn to face him.

"Getting hot are you?" I ask and Kai looks down at his bare chest and blushes.

"Sure actually I was wondering what to do with them" I stair in shock seeing behind him two of the ninja in chains and mouth binded.

"How did you get them?" I ask and Kai smiles.

"Not hard sit here wham trap then ya there tied up." I nod looking at the two ninja the blue on and the black. "The black is Cole the blue is Jay" Kai says and I nod Jay looked pissed. I uncouth Jay's mouth and I regret it.

"You stupid witch you evil beepen person you cursed Kai and made him betray us" Jay says loudly I re-cloth him. I hear a knock to see a young girl walk in with the other ninja green and white come in. Kai looks down and back up eyes looking black like I taught him.

"May I?" Kai asks but I put a finger up for no and he looks surprised.

"Hello ninja and crew I am Lord Amora and your world is as good as mine." I say before Fanden breaks in with Kai's new friend Jack. Jack is a ogre but not any the king ogre.

 **Jay**

That shadow girl clothed me again it was so not cool. Kai asks Cole and I sit here tarp then I realize his eyes where normal brown not black pits then it occurs but I can't let any enemy no the truth. So when the girl calls her army I know that its mostly over the only people who can save the day are Zane, Nya and Lloyd. Garmadon ran away to his wife, best timing man.

"Let my brother go!" Nya demands at the girl, Nys's knife ready to strike but Lloyd was focused on us slowly creeping to where I sit. After five minutes Lloyd has untied me and Cole and I go behind Nya did the girl even notice, Kai sure did.

"Silly girl why would I ever if my army is here" Amora I think her name is well the girl starts to say but her giant ogre stops her with a growl.

"Jack eat puny ninja!" The ogre named Jack roars. We all dash out of the room as the ogre charges. Jack has a huge club and a black helmet eyes pits as well just like the rest of her team.

"I'm so freaking out!" I yell as we run away from this giant ogre. I look back to see the biggest surprise ever the ogre stopped. "Guys look" I say pointing at the ogre we all stop and look why we realize the ogre Jack was smiling a scary smile. I feel behind me to feel the rail of the ship I look down to see an ocean of shadow and I bet on my life there Amora's army.

"This is so bad" I hear Zane mutter and I look into his ocean blue eyes only to see Kai behind him. I am about to yell but its to late Cole jumps in fount of Zane and then a cry escapes Cole's mouth. Zane realizes and turns around to see Kai standing behind Cole a sword strait through Cole's right side of his chest. We all gasp as Kai pulls the sword out his eyes black pits still I turn to look at the ogre Amora now beside him laughing as if enjoying what just happened.

"Cole" Nya says tears dripping down her face as Cole's chest moves up and down slower and slower till a sword goes through his heart. I look at Kai but don't see any smile on his lips about killing Cole, I see shock. I follow Kai's gaze to Sensei Wu sword through Jack's head and Amara's arm. Then I hear the best sound ever screams of shadow troops. I look down off the ship to see Lloyd's dragon killing them all. I look back up to see Lloyd and Nya and Zane looking at Cole as Kai's eyes beaming at Sensei Wu. I take the advantage and lunge at Kai. My sword ready and sharp and I stab Kai strait through his belly. Amora lets out a scream of rage before theres nothing.

"Well that went well" I hear Sensei come up and say but my eyes are glued to Kai blood oozing out of where I stabbed his the amulet on his neck gone his eyes normal and foggy. "Oh my Jay did you do that?" Sensei asks me pointing at Kai and I nod yes.

"Cole your alive!" I hear Nya yell I turn my head for a second to see Cole hugging Nya. I turn my head back to Kai his chest still rising and falling but his eyes are looking away from mine and Sensei's looking at his sister, Nya.

 **Cole**

Sensei brought as to Ninjago hospital to help us I am getting better from my near death stab but I don't know about Kai. I am able to walk so I walk to Kai where the other ninja are Nya is sitting next to him while the others just wait around.

"Let him die Sensei" I hear Jay say which pisses me off because hes still part of our team.

"Jay I under stand what happened but Amora was strong while she lasted it would be evil to force Kai to die and Nya is here we don't want to lose her to the other side. Amora is gone for now but she will rise again and we will stop her from doing so but till then we must keep the ninja together and keep being friends with one and other." Sensei says to Jay which I happen to hear.

"Cole Kai's awake and wants to speak to you" Nya comes up to me and says I go in the room and sit next to Kai. Kai looks horrible he is pale and his hair is matted with blood his belly looks as if there had been tones of stitches.

"Cole I'm so so sorry" Kai says almost in a whisper. I lean closer so I know I will be able to here him. "I'm sorry I did that it was all me and I really don't know why but she had this charm and" I shut him of there.

"Kai no need to say sorry, Sensei explained how she works the amulet made you agree with what she said and gave you power so don't panic" I say he nods.

"Cole I wanted to say another thing if I ever leave the team please watch Nya for me make sure she will be ok" I nods and walk out another crazy ride done.


	3. Chapter 3 ( Zombie Attack )

**Lego Ninjago Fanfiction**

 **Zombie Strike**

 **By Lelouch88**

 **BOOK 3**

 **Lloyd**

My name, Lloyd Garmadon and I am here with my uncle and my five closest friends Jay, Cole, Nya, Kai and Zane and we are against the world. My friend Jay with his love for Nya tried to create a love potion, and he wanted to test it, Jay had never made a potion before so he tested it, and he tested it on, my father. The potion turned him evil again now he wants the world in his image well his zombie image that is now its time to run. We are in an old apartment building hiding from Zombies and one wave just happened. "Anyone get bit?" I ask and I look around Jay is looking all over himself smiling when he realizes hes fine Cole and Zane are the same Uncle Wu is just sitting and thinking and Nya and her brother are talking.

"I'm fine!" Jay yells with glee as Cole and Zane glare at him.

"Want to get bit, keep yelling so the zombies can find us" Cole says sarcastically.

"Don't have to be mean Cole" Jay says with a glare, Cole glares back.

"Guys enough" I say walking in the middle of them both turn away from me and look at the walls. "If we want to live then we must work together" I say just as a wave comes.

"Zombies!" Jay yelps. In through the door come zombies there blood stained mouths wanting our brains and soles.

"How can we stop them again?" I ask and Jay speaks up.

"I need to get to your father then I can make an anti potion."

 **Nya**

Jay just told Lloyd how he can stop the apocalypse and I just say my brother snap a zombies jaw in half. "Kai don't use your hands, at least use a sword so you don't have as big of a chance of getting bit" I say as Kai punches another zombie.

"Huh what ya say sis?" Kai asks looking at me.

"I said use your sword cause then you'll have a better chance of living" Kai kicks a zombie in the face.

"Remember once Jay can fix Garmadon then everyone else will turn normal if we kill them then well they will be dead and no one wants to die just cause a crazy human wanted to live" Kai says looking at me I close my eyes cause zombies are gross.

"Lloyd watch out" I hear Jay yell I open my eyes to see Lloyd on the ground with a zombie ready to bite him I launch at the zombie my arm hitting his away lucky no bites on me.

"Sister help!" Kai yells I turn and gasp five zombies are around Kai and his sword is on the ground by my feet. How can I help him, I grab the sword and swing hitting four of the five away but that one zombie was behind him.

"Kai!" I yell as the zombie bites down on Kai's arm Kai punches the zombie in the gut no caring about his arm.

"An exit" I hear Cole yell and then followed by Sensei.

"We must get out of here to any other place." We let the zombies gain the room then we leap out the exit which was a window. We all fall hard onto a cement flat roof.

"My arm" Jay wiseness as I see he broke it. "Everyone ok no bites" Jay says and I nod no but everyone else nods yes. "Nya you got bit?" Jay asks sadly.

"No I didn't" I say and I look at Kai he looks into my eyes sending the message and unlike every other time I actually listen. "I thought the question was are we all ok" I say and Jay sighs a sigh of relief.

 **Kai**

I need to keep it silent thanks Nya. I get up and tare some of my shirt off rapping it around my bleeding wrist a zombie got me am I scared no, do I want to know what its like maybe, do I think Jay will fail his task no, am I worried my friends might kill me no, then why do I want to keep it secret cause it just feels normal. "Did you get bit?" Lloyd asks me and I have to lie.

"I cut my wrist on a sharp piece of glass from the window." Lloyd nods then walks to his uncle. I sit down the smooth dry roof at my legs the dull moon light glowing with love then my time left human thirty minutes. I glance as the others find a spot and lie down to sleep well we need one night watch. "I'll watch" I say and I get a bunch of sleepy grunts and sleepy nods. About twenty minutes later I hear a sound, a low groan.

"Brains" A low shallow voice says I turn my head to see a child a zombie child wandering near me. I watch as the child wanders around looking for her midnight snack I glance at my watch five minutes left of being human better find Garmadon. I get up and grab the zombie child and she lets me I put her on my shoulders and leap of the building.

"Where would you be going in the night with a zombie on your shoulders" comes a voice I turn to see two glowing blue eyes. The eyes get closer till I know who I found, Garmadon steps out his black body slow and controlled I glance at my watch three minutes.

"Garmadon" I say and he smirks looks as if the potion got the venom back in him from his zombie state. Garmadon grins.

"You got bit" he says and I nod slowly. "Well thats great news your a ninja and you'll join our side and then I get the world in my image a zombie image" I snort.

"Like that will happen" I say and he smiles wider.

"Yes it will and you'll be the one to do it." He starts his evil laugh and I look at my watch god ten seconds. I turn to run but see no easy way to get away so I leap, I leap back to my friends and look at them sleep. I look at my watch 6:00am there going to get up soon I look to the horizon and see the sun starting to rise. The sun rise is calm and peaceful. Five, four, three, two I look at Nya.

"Sleep well and live it through, one"

 **Lloyd**

I open my eyes to see Kai up sitting near us all smiling then saying. "Sleep well and live it through, one" I don't understand what he means but he falls limp. I get up and go to him and see the horror on his left wrist is a bite, a zombie bite. When I say him rap it I thought he cut it on the window did he say. I put my head to his chest and tears slide down my face Nya new.

"Kai why?" I ask his body knowing its only time till he'll be like the rest of them a mindless zombie serving my dad. Thats it we need to find my dad and stop this I don't want Kai to go through this pain. I never told anyone else but I always had deep feelings for him he did save my life at the volcano when Pythor wanted the fang blades.

"Lloyd" I hear a voice say I look to see everyone sound asleep normally Kai would get us all up by now and Jay would slap him with his pillow. "Lloyd" I hear a voice say again this time louder.

"Hello" I whisper but non of my friends budge only there chests going up and down with there breaths Kai will get to see whats its like breathless and that scares me. I turn my head and look at Kai, Kai's hand was now looking more like a zombie his flesh peeling off and his veins dark red with zombie blood slowly this craws up his arm and I can't stand seeing this.

"Lloyd!" I hear even louder and now forceful. I look still no movement but then I feel it, a breath. I look down at Kai my hand on his chest I feel it again and again. "Lloyd" he mutters I back up in disbelief as the colour consumes him dark red veins, peeling flesh, blood red stains and killer instincts. I keep looking as all of Kai is turned, my friend now my enemy still knows my name but how, zombies are brainless corpses. "Lloyd" Kai mutters again slowly starting to move his fingers now flexing flesh falling and dark red blood oozing out now both hands till hes pushing himself up. "Lloyd, Jay" Kai mutters and I hear a squeak behind me.

 **Jay**

I just got up to see Lloyd standing by what a zombie ha ha no wait yes but not any zombie a new one a zombie Kai! Kai pushes himself up muttering names "Lloyd, Jay" I squeak at my name he still knows how. The big question when was he bit. I walk and stand by Lloyd and Lloyd gulps.

"Listen" Lloyd says and I do and gasp Kai's standing a smile on his lips as his eyes open to uncover blood red empty pits, no other zombie has had those types of eyes, other zombies have normal eyes just hanging useless.

"Jay and Lloyd" Kai says looking at what I believe is us he stats to walk but unlike any another zombie hes walking like a human does, no dragging of the foot or any of that. "Lloyd and Jay up and alive" Kai says almost at us both Lloyd and I back up to our sleeping friends, next thing we know the edge of the roof is at our heels Kai ignoring the others who are asleep.

"Kai" I whisper and his blood red pit eyes seem to move to look at me only.

"Yes Jay" Kai says in a low grunt sound. Lloyd and I stay at the side of the roof till ding ding another wave by then the others where up we jump off the roof and run cutting down zombies as we go. We run till I see my mom and dads house.

"There" I say pointing at it and we rush inside, I lock all the doors then head to the group. "Ok anyone know how Kai got zombied?" I ask and Nya sighs.

"Yes I saw it happen but he didn't want to freak you all out and stop us from completing the mission" Nya says then we hear a bang as part of the roof falls in to show Kai and he looks crazy, a wild grin on his face.

 **Kai**

Hazy yes scary no lonely yes and haunting no but lovable defiantly. I opened my eyes and saw Lloyd and Jay and everything was cool I could see thermal image from my eyes, sweet. I could he there slight whispers and there heart bets speed up but sadly they ran as a wave came I want them to see this this life of the imposable. So I follow they ran to Jay's old house and lock all the doors. Time to use fire I leaned on the roof and lit my hand aflame it looked more epic then epic a dark spooky red flare came out unlike the old boring orange red colour fire usually is. Then Garmadon came. "So your with me now I see" he says voice full of joy and I smirk I want this.

"No" I reply starting to look at his dark boring form. "Your still alive I see a heart beat still is in you so why do you rule us?" I ask and Garmadon looks surprised.

"How can you think your not like the other zombies who will serve anyone who looks evil" Garmadon says steeping to me now we are face to face his lame face to mine. "Why did you say us?" He asks and I grin.

"Cause you made me this way now I'll return the favor" I say and Garmadon backs away but he is to lame and slow I tare his flesh right of his left leg and he screams and I smile. "I like your taste you know, I think theres a new ruler of Ninjago one standing right here" I point to myself before I have a feast. After theres nothing left of the old poor evil musket but a zombie friend, I burn a hole into the roof and I fall down to see Jay looking at me and I grin wildly.

"Kai" Nya says and I put a hand up to stop her.

"Hello fellow ninja and sister and Sensei I have awesome news Garmadon is gone and the world is fine." They look at me as if I'm stupid. "Lloyd your father is a zombie and his army is still here and I think all this non dead stuff is gross and out of date so I'll update you all" I say. I raise my hands up and the walls behind me crumble to dust. The zombies burst in and as there new leader nothing is as happy as seeing my friends and family scream and run from what they soon will love, like I do.

 **Lloyd**

Kai looks evil. Kai is like an evil zombie crazy killing ninja. Now my dad is a zombie great how do we stop this now. Then second we are all running like ants with our heads cut off cause Kai is just to insane right now. "How is Kai ruler of the zombies?" Jay asks me over all the screaming of our friends.

"I have no clue" I reply back and Jay sighs.

"I shouldn't have ever tried this" he says and I nod.

"Ya you shouldn't have." Jay and I run away from the others, sorry guys. As we run we run into Zane, Nya and Sensei. "Wheres Cole?" I ask and Nya looks down.

"The zombies grabbed him but they didn't bite him yet he told us to find a safe place and to find a cure to this" Nya says sadly.

"Well Cole's tough and if they haven't bit him yet then we may have a chance to save him so well Jay maybe you can get the cure from Kai cause hes the leader and well my dads a zombie" I say and Jay nods.

"For it to work I would need some of his blood and then I can starts so we need some of his blood" Jay says.

 **Jay**

Kai so sad but I lied to my friends I will need who I choose to be dead thats why I had said Garmadon but Kai hes part of our team I can't do that to the poor guy. Well when I say dead I mean he will stay a zombie forever cause the cure will only do everyone but the person so say I do two people yes that would work except the fact I only have enough stuff for one person cure. "So what do we do?" I ask and Lloyd shrugs.

"We will split up us four to save Cole while Jay stops Kai and gets his blood" Sensei says and I nod in approval but I really don't want to. "Then its settled we will start now" Sensei runs off and we follow. At this certain point I wait as the others head of to the zombie area, and I hear some feet behind me.

"Jay how nice, I heard you wanted me" I hear I turn to see Kai. How in the world did he know I wanted him well sorta wanted him that is.

"Kai please make this easy we want to help save the world and all we need is a little of your blood so please just let me take some and then we will all be happy." Kai looks at me surprised.

"Jay your what" he says and I re say what I just said to him. Kai's eyes go wide and he gasps wait he gasps that means hes breathing ok hes a strange zombie. Kai lunges at me pushing me to the ground right as an arrow wises above my head and into Kai's chest, if I where standing it would be in my head. I look at Kai shocked I look to see Zane crossbow in hand.

"Jay you stupid get the blood!" Zane yells as he fires another arrow into Kai. Kai growls and leaps at Zane and pins him to the ground. "Jay get the blood!" Zane yells again and I clime up to them but Kai holds Zane up and throws him and all I can say is.

"Boom"

 **Kai**

Jay was talking to me he wasn't freaking out holy Batman I may still have a chance. Zane tried to kill Jay they want him dead why. I leaped at Jay to save his life the arrow Zane shot hit me but I didn't feel it at all well then another hit me now hes pissing me off. Then Zane says "get the blood" I jump up throw him and well end of that story. I turn to Jay a little needle in his hand, wait needle I hate needles, there so stupid. I hit the needle out of Jay's hand and I grab him in a hug.

"Thunder face" I mutter and I hear a squeak no please Jay I'm normal can't you see being like this is awesome and cool. I pull away to see a tear drip down his face a little smile on his lips.

"Kai I'm so so sorry" he says before I feel it. I feel my life leaking away I look down to see a needle with blue fluid in my hip slowly the fluid drains into me and I stumble to the ground. I look at Jay with sadness. I didn't know what came over me to say taking over and all but the power is strong and impulsive and now I'm dieing for good by the hands of my best friend, Jay.

"Jay" I mutter almost a whisper trying to stand but I fall Jay walks up and takes some of my blood and smiles at me.

"Kai the world is gonna be safe and we will thank you" Jay says before backing up and leaving one step farther every time.

"Jay, Jay, Jay!" I yell the last one he turns and looks at me. "Jay I'm, I'm me" I say before falling and pain starts to spread.

 **Lloyd**

We got Cole safe. Thank the gods the zombies started to go back to normal to humans. In about two minutes there where no zombies to be found. "Jay did it!" I scream as Zane flies into me with loads of force. "Zane" I say and Zane twitches,

"Kai is strong and scary as a zombie" Zane says and we laugh till Jay walks up and he has tears falling down his cheek.

"You did it pal" I say and Jay nods. "What you sad about?" I ask and Jay points behind him.

"Go and look" he says so I walk past him and look. I enter an ally and near a house with a shes is Kai. Kai is on the ground not moving with two arrows in him.

"Kai, Kai , Kai!" I say and yell shacking him but he doesn't move did, did Jay kill him. I feel his chest to feel no beat and no breath. I grab his legs in one arm and back in the other and I lift him up and head back to the others. Nya lets out a cry of pain as she sees her brother.

"Kai" she cries running and kissing his cheek. "Jay why is he not normal?" Nya asks tears soaking Kai's face.

"I only could get close if I used my first one it would kill anything a zombie human anything. I wanted to do your father Lloyd cause then we wouldn't have to lose a team member" Jay says.

"I would have wanted that more myself" comes a voice I turn to see my father. I run up and hug his letting Nya hug her dead brother.

"Dad I missed you" I mutter into his shirt before crying myself I loved Kai and he loved me.

 **"** Lloyd" my father says and I look into his chocolate brown eyes and sniffle.

"Yes dad" he smiles.

"You'll get through this we all will. Now lets get to the Bounty and eat some steak I'm so hungry" My father says and we head back we will always remember today and I will always remember our bravery.


End file.
